Broken Angel
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Taiora! my first fic! duuh! story about sora is angel and runaway to Earth , she meet someone and a devil begin to hunt her, why? who? you need read this if you want know! please no blames or anything like that okay? review needed
1. Chapter 1

Helloy everyone!!! okay, this is really me REALLY FIRST FIC!! uuuh,..... make me nervous but its been a long time that i just read&review, now this time i must show my story and.....i need at least 1 review, i need to know what people think but please no flames or blames or anyting like that because i'm not really smart about story, this time, sora is Angel, but different, have broken wings, broken power blah blah blah, you know lah upps1 my ego come out, okay hope you all enjoy this!! Taiora4ever XD

Chapter.1 Beginning In Earth

Some place in Paradise, there and angel in Garden Holy, alone and been abandon ,she did something forbidden in paradise, because of that, she wanted run away from paradise,

Her name is Sora, has different wings and a weird angel, everyone always talking about her when they see her. But Sora doesn't notice until she feel lonely, she feel her mother not need her. She begin think to hate herself

"why I was born like this??" said Sora,

"I can't stand this anymore, I have to go to somewhere!" then she wnet home and pack her stuff without knowing her. Then she write some letter to her like this :

_I'm sorry for my mother_

_I can't stand this anymore_

_Hope you understand my feeling _

_Maybe you don't need me anymore_

_Don't worry, I always contact you_

_Take care yourself_

_Sora _

"nah! That perfect!" then Sora flies to the gate of hall, a gate to go to outside paradise, and lucky, no one there so she can open and escape

Sora 

I don't remember what I saw when I go out, I just see the light become dark and I feel my body collapsed.

When I open my eyes, I see… land and a house in somewhere, and no one else I here, fiuuuh…..

I begin to traveling this town, and I'm changing my original uniform become ordinary clothes. Very crowded in the middle of the town but I like it. So the name of this town is Odaiba, I begin to search some Apartment that I can rent it, humm…. Well I got the apartment then I talk to administration, lucky I bring my money but even is enough to rent it, maybe I should work too, but first I have to look for school too..

Finally I'm find a school. Well, not bad too and tomorrow I'm starting my class!!


	2. Chapter 2School Time Turn

Okay, this is the next chapter, and i forget to say that i don't OWN anything in here, expect the story, so about the characters, place expect my character (Mika) i don't own it, Hope this chapter better then last.

Chapter 2, School Time Turn

Sora woke up in the morning and she begin jogging around the town. After jogging, she wearing her school uniform and her bag, she didn't forget to carry an important necklace.

She feel uneasy when coming to school, no one know her, but she feel someone staring her.

"Okay students! Be quiet! Today there is new student in here, please be nice to her, okay, come here, Sora!" the Teacher said in the class. Sora stand in front of the class and say "Hello! My name is Sora.....Takenouchi, I living in Apartment and my first year in he school, nice to met you guys!" and the class begin silent.

"Gheez! She's hot!" said some guy in her class.

"Sora, please seat in the near that boy" Teacher pointed to the brown-hair boy in near window class.

"Hello, nice to meet you" said Sora calm

"Yeah, I'm Taichi Yagami, just cal me Taichi" shake and but not give her smile

'hum...he kinda....cold" thought Sora.

After first class over, a bell ringing for lunch time, everyone go to the canteen, some of them stay in the class. Sora heading to her locker and she meet Taichi again, "Hi! Your locker is so close to me, hehehe" but Taichi just stare her and then go away. 'what wrong with him?' thought Sora confused hen a guy come to her.

"Hello! I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt" said Matt with flirt tone

"Hello, I;m Sora" said Sora introduce herself.

"How about lunch with me??" ask Matt

"Sorry, I gotta go.." and Sora walk away, she wash her hand in washroom and see Taichi eating his lumch in the school Garden.

"Hello.." said Sora

"Whoa! Why you here!!?" said Taichi with shock tone

"i just want we lunch together.." request Sora

"Why with me? You can be friends with other person.."

"But I want to be friend with you"

then they eat lunch together and talking about their story until bell ringing.

Sora

Finally school time is done, become "human" is fun too, have a lot friends, can go anywhere, can be free, but I don't feel about family love..

ah! by the way i'm working in some cafe for earn money in afternoon.

Well,.... not bad become maid, because I can meet different people (even some is annoying too..)

finally I come home, took a bath, and prepare dinner for myself, I feel lonely, I was wondering how my mom feel now?? is she cry or mad at me??

Some Voice in Heaven

"so the angel escape?" said a angel

"Yes Sir!" said the solder

"well,we must search her before demon find her!" said him.

Then the soldier run

"well well well, looks like someone frustration...." come an angel-man again

"But if we don't hurry, then the demon can defeat us she is the key of that thing!"

"don't worry, we will find her" then they faded away.


	3. Chapter 3 Uncomformtable feelings

Helo again reader,okay..this chapter still 'usual life' but little roamntic, sorry if this boring but i rpomise the next chapter more exiting, and this IS NOT SORATO, i just added for....something.... but of course this Taiora, first of all i want to say thank you so much to **OneFightAlone**!!!!

Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer : i don't own digimon

Chapter 3 Uncomfortable Feelings

Sora is going to school as she usually does in the morning. It's been a month now since she's been on Earth and she's become close friends with Taichi.  
She walked to the usual street where she met up with him. He waved her down, and they began to walk to school together.  
"Hello! Good morning" Sora greeted him.  
"Hi. Good morning to you too." Taichi told her as usual. They walked to school and met up with Matt, Taichi's best friend.  
"Hi guys, how are ya?" Asked Matt coolly.  
"We're fine" Sora and Taich exclaimed at the same time, which caused the group to laugh.  
They talked until it was time for class. Sora became fast friends with the two popular boys in school, and many of the girls are extremely jealous of her. Its not everyday that a girl gets to have both a soccer captain and a rock star for best friends!  
During lunch, Taichi excused himself to go to the bathroom and Matt seemed like there was something on his mind. Sora questioned him about it.  
"Sora... I want to tell you something about Taichi..." Matt began in a small voice.  
"Taichi? What about him?" asked Sora, taking the opportunity to get to know more about her best friend.  
""We both know he's a great best friend. He's comfortable to be around, goofy, and kind. But... I don't know..." Matt said, trying to drop the subject. Sora would have none of this and asked him, "Matt, what is it? What about Taichi is getting to you right now?"  
"I don't know Sora... it seems like since you've gotten here, he's become more distant from us, and I don't know why... It's not about you of course Sora! Taichi likes you! I just don't know what it is..." Matt said quietly.  
"Then let's find out then shall we?" Sora said to him cheerfully.  
"Yeah... and Sora?"  
Yeah Matt?"  
I want you to-" Matt cut off the last of his sentence when Taichi popped out over his shoulder, grinning like an idiot.  
"I'm back! Man, that bathroom was crowded..."

*In Class*

"Okay students! Now time for the project! I want all of you to form groups of two!" As soon as the instructor gave her orders, everyone scrambled to find their partners.  
A wave of girls formed around Taichi, but he pushed past them and went to Sora.  
"Want to be my partner Sor? It's okay if you don't want to though..." Taichi said right afterwards, feeling embarassed for asking her so bluntly.  
"No, don't go. I would love to be your partner Taichi..." Sora said giving him a sweet smile.  
Taichi smiled at her approval, which caught Sora off guard.  
'Wow! This is the first time Taichi has ever smiled at me! It's so cute and...' Sora stopped what she was thinking about and blushed.

*After Class*

Sora and Taichi are walking home together.  
"So... when do we get started on the project?" Sora asked.  
"Maybe tomorrow. You can come to my house!"  
"Okay..." Sora told him, accepting his invitation with a small blush. She had never been to a boy's home before...  
There was silence between the two. Finally, Taichi spoke up.  
"I heard you joined the school tennis team. That's pretty cool." Taichi said, trying to make her happy.  
"Yeah! I guess it is! I'm glad that you made soccer captain!" Sora said, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. They talked until they had to go their separate ways to their respective homes.

Sora P.O.V.

I really like being around Taichi. He's sweet, caring and fun... But... does he like me as much as I like him? Does he hate me? And what was Matt trying to say to me at lunch...?

*In Somewhere Places*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally the time has begun!" Someone laughed with evil. He spoke again to one of his henchman, "You must find her, that stupid angel in your school."  
"Yes Master."The voice dronned.  
"Make her become close to you, then we'll strike... Soon, Paradise and Earth will be gone!!! Wahahahahhahaahhaa!" When he calmed, he told his henchman, "You must get her. Get the key."  
"Mission accepted my master." And the henchman disappeared to do his deeds.

Okay, still short? review if you want, i don't think i can fast update this becuase i'm got a exam (wis me luck please XD) and sorry if i have wrong word, sentence or something but i'm glad someone reading my stpid fic, see you! TaIoRa and DiGiMoN 4ever (not Alay!)


	4. Chapter 4 Project Friendship

Okay, another chapter boring but i promise next chapter will be more eeeer.... exacting maybe, hope you enjoy this chapter, no sorato okay? and of course i don't own Digimon even i want badly, and still Taiora 4ever!!

Chapter 4, Project Friendship

After school was over, Sora was finishing up at her locker when Matt came up to her.  
"Hi Sora! What're you doing?" Matt asked her sweetly.  
"Well, right now I'm off to Taichi's house..." Sora said slowly.  
"Oh.... Well, if you're not busy or anything, can we talk in private? Near the gym, I'll wait for you there." Matt told her suddenly and then took off down the hallway, leaving Sora standing there, not knowing what to do.

*Besides the Gym*

"I wonder what Matt wanted to talk about..." Sora thought as she waited on a bench. She saw Matt running up to her, dodging fangirls in his way. When he got to her, he bent over to catch his breath before saying, "Alright Sor, let's get to the point of why I called you here. Will... you go out... with me?" Sora tilted her head to the side, a little confused.  
"Go out?... what do you mean...? Like, to the mall...? Do we invite Taichi?" Sora asked, trying to understand.  
"No silly Sora. I mean, like a... you know, a... date... just you and me..." Matt said as he finished catching his breath. He stood full length and looked at Sora seriously, his eyes wanting an answer.  
"I don't know Matt... you're my best friend... I don't want to ruin what we have..." Sora mumbled softly, trying not to hurt him.  
"Come on Sor... I've been waiting for this for a while... please..." Matt pleaded with her sadly.  
"Give me some time to think about it okay?" Sora asked, fulshed. 'This guy is't taking no for an answer.' She thought.  
"Yeah..." Matt said sighing, "Okay, see you..." Matt said, then ran off again, leaving Sora in her thoughts. Sora walked home, wondering what to do about what just happened with Matt near the Gym.  
"There are cuter girls that I am... Why me...?" Sora asked herself quietly, not watching where she was going.

*Smack!*

She hit something hard and fell, but instead of landing on what she thought to be the ground, she fell on something soft. There was a grunt underneath her, and Sora looked below her to see none other than her friend Taichi.  
"You're knee is... sorta in my crotch right now..." Taichi said to her painfully and through labored breaths.  
"Ohmygosh! I am so sorry Taichi! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see you coming!!" Sora apologized quickly and got up from on top of him, shocked and blushing like mad.  
"Just... Be a little more careful, alright Sora?" Taichi asked in a high, squeaky voice. "I wouldn't want to wish this pain on anyone..." Taichi smiled, and Sora gave him a playful frown and said to him embarrassed, "Shut up Tai." She blushed more.  
They walked to Taichi's house from there.

*At Taichi's house*

They sat around in Taichi's messy room for a long while, trying to finish the project, but Sora was sidetracked. One, because she was in a guy's house... alone... and Two, because she was still thinking about what Matt said to her.  
"Again, I'm sorry about my room. I didn't have time to clean it out this morning..." Taichi apologized to her for the millionth time today.  
"It's nothing Taichi, really. My room looks worse." Sora told him smiling, which caused Taichi to smile as well.  
"Hey Sora?" Taichi asked.  
"Yeah, Taichi?" Sora asked him back, not looking at him.  
"What on your mind Sora?" Taichi asked suddenly. Sora looked up at him surprised, then said, "How did you...?"  
"I've known you long enough to know that something's troubling you. Hey, how about some food? That'll take your mind off of things right?!" Taichi asked cheerily.  
"Are you offering to cook me dinner Taichi?" Sora asked playfully, but inside she was screaming, "Yes! Tai is cooking me dinner!!!"

After he set the food up, they started eating. Tai watched Sora scarf down the food furiously, like she hadn't eaten in years. He smiled at her calmly.  
"Tai, your cooking is amazing as always!" Sora grinned.  
"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it" Tai said, embarrassed. He watched her finish off the food on her plate, then breathe out a loud sigh of relief. Tai started eating his food before asking, "Matt asked you out, didn't he?"  
Sora looked at him speachless, then replied softly, "yes, he did... And I don't know what to do Tai..." Sora said quietly, tears stung at her eyes. She felt a finger on her eyelids, and looked up to find Taichi wiping the tears away with his fingers. He smiled softly at her, and she hugged him gratefully, and cried.  
"Do what your heart tells you Sora..." Tai told her as he held her, turning a little red. In Sora's mind, she was thinking, "Why do I feel this way?... And what about Tai?... Does he really care about me...?'

i know this is soo boring but the next chapter someone know about the truth Sora, so hope someone reviews, blames is okay, but hope understand about me because i'm still beginner! have nice days


	5. Chapter 5 The True about Wings

Finally new update for this ifc, thank you for wait patient , i'm really soooorry if the update really loooong time, but i will be more faster okay? and pne of bunch reason is... my best friend OneFightAlone really busy and don;t have much time for correct my story, and i do not own Digimon (i really wanted but of course i can't) and have nice reading!

Chapter 5. The True about wings  
A few days went by as normal, but one day when Sora woke up one morning, she was surprised to find that her room was full of feathers from her wings "Wha…?! What happen!?" Sora began panic.  
She rushed off to the bathroom and tried to fix it. After quite a long while of fussing with her wings in the bathroom, she soared out of there (not literally) and got ready for school as quickly as she could. Once outside and seeing that she was already late, she started running toward school but then she bump into someone who was riding their bike…

She bumped right into none other than Taichi…again…

"Geez! Are we going to meet like this all the time?" said Taichi with hurt face.  
"Sorry!! I'm in a hurry too! I'm so sorry!!!" Sora apologized to him.  
"Okay, then let's go to school together!" And that was when he noticed the snow of feather falling down around them.  
"Huh? A snow of feathers?? That weird…" said Taichi with confused tone.  
'Darn it all! Why are the feathers showing up again!' thought Sora, extremely flushed and frustrated.

*In Class*

"Yes! We not late Taichi!" said Sora. Taichi just nodded.  
"This is so non- prodigiz!! Where my homework??....!...it must be fall when I bump into you!!" said Sora with a desperate tone as she began to check her bag. As she searched, Taichi grabbed her hand and tugged. He went off into an inhuman run through the school hallways.  
"Don't worry, just leave it for now!" Taichi called to Sora, who was trying desperately not to lose her footing at the speed they were going.  
"Wait!!!! Taichi slow do-…!"  
"RIIIIING!!" The bell rang, cutting off Sora's word.  
Before the Teacher could really noticed her absent students, Taichi and Sora burst through the door.  
"you late 5 minutes Yagami, but that's okay, just sit down please.." then Taichi sat down and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a stack of papers and gave his homework to Sora.  
"Thank you…" whisper Sora to him and he only replied with a kind smile.  
'Why is he so fast?? That's weird…' thought Sora with confusion.  
Another time school at school ended, and Taichi and Sora seemed to just be getting too chummy with each other.  
Matt began to get jealous of their developing affections. He had to put a stop to it.  
After Tennis practice, Sora was walking through the soccer field when Matt came out from behind a tree and stood in her way.  
"Hello! We haven't talked in a while, have we?" asked Sora trying to have a casual conversation but she could feel inside that something was wrong. She tried to leave but Matt stopped her.  
"Please!! I need your answer.." Matt begged Sora. Sora, not seeing any other way out of the situation, finally gave up and decide to answer his question.  
"Okay! My answer is…"

*In The Afternoon*

Taichi was lying on his couch, thinking about when he saw Matt and Sora talking while he was at soccer practice. He watched as Sora turned to face him, the look of shock and guilt on her face. He couldn't take that look, so he ran.  
'Maybe Sora accepted Matt's date…? I mean, no girl can reject a date from Matt! That girl would either have to be crazy, or already madly in love with someone else… and even then they might accept his offer… I lost my chance… damn…'  
Taichi rolled over on his side, his face staring down the side of the couch. Suddenly his doorbell rang. 'I wonder who it is…?' Taichi thought as he went to open the door for his unexpected guest. When he opened the door, the person on the other side came to him as a very nice, shocking surprise.  
"Hi! Finally, (gasp!) made it, (gasp!) up, (gasp!) here!" said Sora happily but she was completely exhausted because she ran all the way here.  
"Whoa! Sora! What are you doing here??!! Don't you have a date with Matt??!!"  
"Who (Gasp!) told you that silly? I don't! All I told him was that I wanted up to stay friends"  
'That's good… really good…' thought Taichi, and then they continued to work on their school project.

A Storm came just when they were finishing doing their homework. The loud rumble of thunder shook the house, and all of the lights went out in Taichi's house. The electricity was gone.  
"AAAH!" screamed Sora.  
"What wrong Sora!!?" Taichi asked concerned.  
"I'm scared! Darkness and Thunder scare me Taichi…" said Sora, her whole body was shaking. Taichi found this to be his perfect opportunity.  
Taichi hugged her, his hand wrapped around Sora's small waist as he pulled her closer to him. Sora went on instinct and placed her head against his chest  
'This so comfortable, I love it like this, so warm… in his arms… in Taichi's arms…' sora thought happily, a tint of blush covered her whole face.  
And when the lights turned on again, they both realize what had happened and blushed. They let go of the embrace and stood awkwardly in front of one another.  
"Err… Sorry, I didn't mean to.." Taichi started to say.  
"I'm sorry too Taichi.." Sora finished for him, then they smiled at each other.  
The rain didn't stop, so Sora decided to stay at his house for the night.  
'What if my wings come back? It could it be mess…' Thought Sora after she brushed her teeth. She was wearing one of Taichi's shirts. It was big, but warmth…..  
Sora wiggled in under Taichi's blankets besides him. "Why are you in my bed?" Taichi asked with a blush on his face. Sora made a mental note about how cute Taichi looked when he blushed. She replied simply, "Well, the floor is could, and you are warm, so… here I am."  
"But my bed is a mess…"  
"Taichi, your hair is a mess, not your bed." Then Sora giggled. Suddenly a feather fell between them… and then it got a whole lot worse when Taichi said…  
"Sora, you…have…wi..wings?!" said Taichi in shock when he looked at Sora's back.  
"Oh my! What am I going to do!!?" Sora thought to herself…


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Feather

Okay, the new chapter coming!!! maybe this kinda shorts, but a special thanks for OneFightAlone!!! help my fic again :) and other author who already review my fic, hope this better!! Taiora 4ever always!

I don't own Digimon :P

Chapter 6. The Truth Feather

"Okay okay okay, so let me make sure I got your story straight…" Taichi started. Sora only nodded, indicating for him to continue…  
"You're not human!!? This whole time we've been together, and you never thought this would be important enough to tell me?! So what are you really!?" said Taichi with a shaky voice.  
Sora didn't think she had a choice so she told him the truth.  
"I'm…an Angel…" said Sora with a whispering, shaking voice. "I…. I'm lost here…and I just want to be human…..Please keep this a secret Taichi! I'm… sorry I lied to you…"  
Taichi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, settling Sora down. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Calm down Sora….i would not do anything to hurt you…" He went into the kitchen and came back with some hot chocolate for the two of them. After a minute of awkward silence, finally Sora spoke up.  
"Taichi? Um… will you really keep this a secret??"  
"Of course Sora….." Taichi told her kindly. And that was when she broke down, crying softly on his chest. Only to add that she was already extremely tired, Sora finally fell asleep like that in his arms.

When Sora woke up, she begin making breakfast for her and Taichi.  
'Last night was really something…' thought Sora. (My Note: They DIDN'T do anything!) Then Taichi walked into the dining room straight from his bed with his wonderful clump of bed head.  
"Hahaha! Taichi, now your hair really is a mess!!" Sora giggled. Taichi just raised an eyebrow then sat down to eat his breakfast.  
"Hey! You need to wash your hands and face first!" shouted Sora, but Taichi just ignored her. Sora was beginning to get mad but then Taichi stoodd up and messed up her hair then went to the bathroom, "Gheez! Tachi's really confusing sometimes… He get emotions swings like a pregnant girl..." After a few minutes, she heard voices in the bathroom. She went to check up on him but then it stopped. The water turned off, indicating Taichi finished his bath. The door suddenly swung open, and Sora only stood there in the hallway and stared. He had only a towel hanging on his hips. He stare at her.  
"What?" said Taichi, both of them blushing.  
"Umm.. I should go home now…" Sora said suddenly.  
"Wait! I'll walk you home!" Taichi said quickly, then went to his room and begin changing. Sora packed her stuff up in a plastic bag. 'Luckily today is Saturday.' Sora thought quietly.  
When they arrive at Sora's Apartment, Sora unlocked the door and went inside. She turned around and noticed Taichi was staring at her."Taichi? What is it? Something wrong?..." Sora asked him, concern spreading across her face.  
"No…nothing.." Sora went to her room and changed into some new clothes. After she finished, they decided to go to some café in town.  
Sora was still feeling uncomfortable when they sat down to eat, but then Taichi spoke up.  
"Sora, don't worry, I always be there for you and I'm not thinking that you're a freak or something because…uh… you are my only true friend!!! And stop worrying, I will keep our secret okay?" And it was then that she realized that they were holding hands. Sora smiled and leaned in close to Taichi, but then a waiter interrupted them. "Eh-hem! Excuse me, here's the milkshake" they both blushed, but after the waiter gone, they laughing with each other.  
Suddenly someone popped up between them. "Hey guys! Having a good day!?" Matt asked. Sora and Taichi were both surprised and Taichi choked on part of the milkshake. He gagged it down.  
"Ma…Matt!! What are you doing here??" said Sora with a bit of a surprised tone. "Just taking a walk. So you guys secretly dating huh..?"  
"No! we're-.." Sora was starting to explain.  
"Ugh! We're not Matt, and Sora was just having some problems and I was talking with her about them…" Taichi said, still coughing up the milkshake.  
"Take it easy buddy, I'm not mad with you!!" said Matt cheerfully. "Besides I'm waiting for someone. Hope you guys have a good day!" Matt said, then walked away.  
"Don't worry, maybe he already found new girlfriend. That wouldn't be too surprising, right?" said Taichi, calming Sora down.  
"You're right! He's such a big playboy!" And they started laughing together.

*When Night come in Some Places*

"Master, I'm sure the angel believes me now," said the subordinate.  
'Good! Now time to take the "Key". Be sure the angel doesn't know your truth form.."  
"Yes Master"  
"And this is a very important mission! Once you fail, you will never be allowed to come to this world again, and I don't want hear any bad news! UNDERSTAND!!?"  
"Yes Master"  
"Now leave me, and don't waste too much time. The angel residents upstairs have a plan too. Now Go!" the subordinate faded away into the darkness.  
"Kch! It's easy to fool him. AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!" The demon faded away with his evil laugh.

To Be Continue XD

sorry always end of mistery, but you guys will find out soon!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 The Clown Time

Hello!!! sorry long time not update again because I busy for exam again :P and my patner, OneFightAlone who the most busy so must patient but he really owe big thanks!! and thanks for wait patient, please review again if you really like it or we make mistake, Disclaimer : we don't own Digimon and Taiora 4ever!!!!!

Chapter 7 the Clown Time  
A few weeks later, Taichi and Sora overheard the gossip that they were secretly dating, because they often hung out and were always together at school, but actually, the truth was that they were just best friends.

Sora P.O.V  
Actually I love having fun with him, even if he is a little weird and confusing, and the gossip is everywhere now, but it seems that Taichi's ignored it. I was talking to my friend, Mimi today...

"You and Taichi would make a cute couple!!" said Mimi cheerfully; like usual.  
"But, I don't know if he likes me..."  
"I know he likes you, he's so protective of you and he cares about you!"  
"But I can't love him… even if I wanted to, which I'm not saying I do…"  
"Why???..." Mimi asked starting to interrogate me.  
"Because.....he said he likes someone!" I blurted out, not realizing the consequences that came with that statement. Looking into Mimi's eyes at the moment made me realize I should have kept my mouth shut.  
"Who?" Mimi asked immediately.  
"I...don't know"  
"she must be you!" said Mimi, pointing at me.

"Why?"

"Because you're the only girl who's always be with him!" Mimi exclaimed, as though she had discovered the world's biggest secret.  
"But..." I started to contradict…  
RIIING!!!! The bell stop my conversation with Mimi short.  
"OMG! I have to be in history class, see ya Sor!"  
Now, I was heading to science class, and the teacher told me to make a group of 3. Taichi ask me and I agreed simply enough. Now all we were missing was just one more person......

GUBRAAAAAAK!

"What that noise!?..... ooh, I know who made the noise is... Mika Fauziah!!! Is this your 5th late? And stop making that noise!!!!" The teacher exclaimed.  
"Sorry mam! And I want to say in my defense that I made that noise because I tripped on my way down here… hehe…"  
"Ma'am not mam!!" The teacher corrected.  
"Yeah! Whatever…" Everyone in class was laughing because of her remark. Mika has brown hair and black eyes, not to tall but not exactly slim. She's a normal weight for her age. She is very funny, friendly and hyper and she's a tomboy. She likes to think that she's clever, but she's not, and she is usually always late. The thing about Mika though is that she's never sad or upset, she always happy, and that tends to rub off on me and Tai. So I asked her to join us. It seemed like a good enough idea.  
"So Mika, would you join my group?"  
"Absolutely Repsol! (To this day I don't know why she calls me that…) Eeeh! I mean Yes!" Mika exclaimed. I know she's always joking around, maybe the joke's aren't always funny, and they usually aren't, but I like to think that if I laugh, she thinks more positively about herself! She is a big fan of Taichi but she's not like other girls, because she always looks at me before she talks to him and says "He belongs to you O.K?" I don't know what she means by that either, but after the conversation with Mimi, I'm beginning to understand.  
"So now what's the project?? Are we making a freaky item or killing a frog or make a volcano explode?!! Or.....!" Mika asked, already getting ahead of herself.  
"We're just planting a plant and we're going to see the final product of our hard work Mika…" (Okay, sometimes she can't stop talking and someone needs to make her quiet down.)  
"I hope there's no bugs; you know I hate spiders! IIIIIIIh!! I don't want to think about it, and bye the way, where are we doing it?" Mika asked.  
"In Taichi's house" I replied simply.  
"WHAT!? In...Ta..Ta...Taichi's house!!? Ouw waw woow! Omagic, Omega!!! I mean, I wasn't ready to go to my idol's house, and what should I wear?? This required some serious thinking!!" She's beginning to get a little crazy, I think. I spoke up and said, "Calm down Mika! Just wearing anything you have and just be yourself"  
"Yeah! You come with clown clothes, okay Mika?" Taichi said suddenly. This got a laugh from all three of us. "You'll always be our clown Mik" Taichi said, ruffling her hair like a child. Mika pulled away and retorted, "My name is Mika, not mik, okay Boss?" and we began laughing together again.

In Afternoon,

Maybe 5:00 o'clock, I was walking in the street with Taichi. We were heading to Taichi's house. When we arrived at his home, Mika was already there and she was wearing......normal clothes!  
"Yeah! You think I should have shown up wearing a Spiderman costume or something?? Sorry la yaw!" I laughed at her comment. I love her jokes even when I don't know what she means. When we were doing the project, Mika spent her time staring around Taichi's room. I elbowed Taichi and motioned my head at Mika, which caused Taichi to raise an eyebrow at her actions. "Why are you staring at my room?" Taichi asked.  
"Because my room is like your room! Messy rooms forever!!" Mika joked aloud. Taichi had to suppress a laugh with his sleeve.  
Yeah, she lives in an apartment too… Usually by herself. Her family lives back in her home country. She is far from being a girl though. She acts just like a guy; messy, sometimes stinks, lazy like a boy but her drive to want everyone else happy is totally different from anyone. After an hour, Taichi began cooking, Mika wanted help but he stopped her because Mika sometimes screws up if she can't do something , and… well… she not all that smart when it comes to cooking. Taichi'. Actually Mika and Taichi could be like twins, at least that's what I thought at first… But now Taichi's changing... He's becoming distant......  
"Okay, i'm washing the dishes!" Mika exclaimed after stuffing her face.  
"No no no! Your mom already called during dinner and she is worried about you, you should go home..." I called to her from the table.  
"Oh! Okay...see you guys tomorrow!!" Mika called out from Taichi's doorway. She turned the corner and we couldn't see her after that except for...JEDUUUK!  
I can only assume that her head hit something. That was the last we heard of her today. What a interesting girl..  
Rain came again as soon as Mika left. It was strange… I wonder if Mika is already at home...."Gheez! Rain again? You wanna stay again Sor???" Taichi asked over a clap of thunder. That didn't seem like a bad idea, and after all, this was Taichi's house, so there was nothing to really worry about… unless discarded laundry came to life in the middle of the night…  
"Of course!" I told Taichi. After I was finished changing, I rolled into Taichi's bed besides him because his bed was so warm…

Normal

Taichi finished changing, and when he went to bed he felt Sora plop in besides him soon after. He stared at Sora gently, who was rolling in his bed. He wasn't mad at her for joining him in his bed, instead he thought 'What's wrong with me?? Seeing Sora like this… with me, I must do something...'  
After Sora finished rolling around in his bed, her wings began to show up. She watched the feathers float around gently in his room, then she turned and saw that Taichi was moving close to her. "What the matter Taichi?" whisper Sora with a slightly girlish giggle. She blushed as she said this, then blushed more when she saw that Taichi was beginning to blush for a second. Then she feels Taichi gently touching her body, and Sora became a little scared. His touch felt cold and dark suddenly, not like his usual self. His aura changed, becoming dark, and Sora only watched in horror as his normally chocolate brown eyes became a blood red color and then...... his body changed! he was a demon now........!

To Be Continue

btw, the next chapter is very loooong, so must wait again :P and i need a few review for continue this, and sorry if the jokes really awful, i'm not really good about jokes and Absolutely Repsol is some oil for Car or motorcycle,hehehehehe

so see you in the next chapter and have nice days!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 The Nigthmare Begins

Finally! i can update, uuuukh...my editor hasn't correct this chapter but i can't wait longer to update! sorry took a loooooong times! and i'm really sory if this chapter have alot mistakes grammar, but please! i know you guys can't wait to see the next, i know the feelings wait to long :) btw, this chapter maybe the longest for now and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter.8 The Nightmare Begin

"Ta...Taichi what you want to do?" said Sora with shaky voice.

"Don't worry Sora, I just want the "key"" said him with cold tone.

"What "key"?" Sora confused. "Don't tell me you don't know.." "I DON'T KNOW! no one tell me about that..." Sora started cry softly. 'why I'm feeling like this? I don't want...hurt her..No! I must have the "key"!...but I care about her...' thought Taichi when saw Sora crying.

His hand wipe Sora's tears "Shuuus...Sora, don't worry, I'm not hurting you..."

Sora not feeling scared now, when Taichi hug her, feels so warmth and conformable, because she tired, so she sleep...

She woke up in her bedroom ' that weird, last night I'm in Taichi's house..' thought Sora.

In school, she hung up with Mimi and Mika, "Hello Taichi!" she greeting to him but then he just ignore her "Oh my! Do you have problem to him?" Mimi notice us. "No...we're fine.." Mika notice that Sora don't want talk about it, so she changed the subject "Hey! Do you watch Bla bla bla bla..."

In another lesson, Mika whisper to me "If you want share story, tell me if you ready " she really good friend, I wish I can tell her what happen but... I can't.

On the last lesson, I got the best score and Taichi is the last or may be the worse score in my class.

"Sora, I would like you to teach Taichi about this project okay? I know you pretty close with him..' "But.." "See you in another time!" The Teacher walk away. Just me and Taichi in the class, I can't stand this awkward silence so I decide to run but Taichi caught me with took my hand "will you teach me please?" an minute later, I explain all about the project then Taichi change the subject "I'm sorry I avoid you lately..." "why?" said Sora confused "Because... I just don't want you too close to me.." Said Taichi, Sora notice that he lied. "No, that not the reason ,what is wrong with me?" said Sora started move her body next to him, want make him feeling conformable as He face begin blush and nervous. "Nothing wrong with you, it just...that night wasn't dream Okay? I just don't want hurt you..." Sora can't believed about the last Night about them, but then Sora pretend nothing problem, "It's okay Taichi, I will be your friend forever even you...different to me.." they both smiled and the sunshine shining them, but then Sora saw a terrible, His eyes begin glowed red...Taichi realize it and run to the bathroom, Sora just stunned in class, thinking what she should do, then she slowly pack her stuff and went away from school.

In Night, she can't sleep, she thinking what happen with him 'at least he still care to me' thought Sora. She feels someone in her room and realize that Taichi was in her room with the Demon uniform and have black wings **(My Note: Uhm! The uniform is not like the red demon, I mean, he using uuh...like tuxedo but have long bottom and using a black jeans, sorry! I'm really bad in Clothes explanation)**

Taichi walk close to her, one of her mind wanted to runaway but the another one want stay for know the truth so she doesn't move. "Why you are not runaway from me? You know the truth of me" said Taichi coldly. " I... I want know the Truth.." "The Truth about what?" "About the "key"" "It's in you Sora, you can figure out it" "No! Explain me, what is the "Key" for?" now Sora holding his hand and her eyes full of confused and wanted to know. "Your body has something special from some experiment, you have a new powerof an angel, but your body can't handle it so your wings is not healthy and unusual, that what I know.." "then what you want use if you get the power?" "It's for my boss" Taichi start use his power for searching the key in her body which make Sora hurt (My Note: I don't know to explain how Taichi search it okay? Just use your imagination) "Taichi...please..s..stop..it..hurt" said Sora weakly who lying in her bed, Taichi become doesn't have strength to search the key again, he can't hurt her for some reason... "Stop stare me like that Sora, i'm not that "Taichi" again, I can hurt you...leaving you..." her feather become flying in her room which make heart peace, Taichi finally give up, he doesn't want hurt her like this, he feels...she special to him then he faded away, leaving Sora alone...

Taichi had been missing 2 weeks, Sora can't concentrate about the school, not because a demon chasing her, because...she worry about Taichi ' why you worry about me?' said some voice in her mind which make Sora shock, but then she turn around her head and doesn't see anything, she feels Taichi haunt her. One day, she been searching him, in day she search all places in the town, in Night, she flying to see him, she feels Taichi always around her and watching her, but why she can't see him...

Some of the ordinary day, Sora feels ill, her friend come to visit her.

"Hello! Mika and Mimi, I'm glad you come here" said Sora.

"Are you okay? You feeling so weak...who take care of you?" said Mika worry, this is first time Sora saw Mika's worry face.

"Gheez...are you worry Taichi so much until sick? I bet you love him so much!" said Mimi.

"MIMI!" shout Mika and Sora as Sora blushing.

"I mean... he just mysterious to me.." reply Sora who haven't got any idea.

They chatting until afternoon, finally Sora alone again. ' my head feeling dizzy, I think I can't go to the bathroom myself.' Sora walk to bathroom but the her body begin collapse but someone hold her, she can't see him clearly, but she know about this touch, the one and only...Taichi. She feel Taichi carry her to the bedroom and put her in her bed. "Taichi..it's really you..?" ask Sora confused, Taichi put his finger to her lips. "Shuuush...calm down now, I'm here..." Sora begin warp her hand around his chest "please don't go..." "Why? I must go..." "no...stay here..." " I can't, you can be more sick..." "i wouldn't..." Taichi decide stay in her side.

When Sora wake up, she feels better now, she walk in living room and see Taichi cook in the kitchen "so, How do you feel?" "I'm fine..." "You should rest, take a seat in living room" After a minute, the dinner is ready "Hey, be careful! Here the dinner..." they ate the dinner together ' Taichi really good cooking...'. Then they watching DVD together, Sora's head in his chest, she feels so comfortable and warm, he can't be evil. He so kind and carefree."uumm...Taichi?" "Yeah?" "If you are demon, why your friend still know about you? I mean..." "i know, demon is dead people you think, well, the story begin when I was coma in Hospital for accident, then a demon promise to m that he will give me a life if I become his subordinates, when I woke up, everyone thinking I'm alive, they thought was miracle but they don't know the truth..."

"so you enjoy become demon?" "I don't know, I feel I have 2 personality" "ooh.." How about you? Do you enjoy become Angel?" "Of course not, I the one who not normal angel, besides I make sins now..." "angel never had sins" "I had" then they laughing together, being with Taichi make Sora feel so conformable, when Sora begin sleep "Taichi stay here okay?" "hmm..." he nodded.

The next day, Sora woke up, and saw Taichi sleeping beside her, 'he so cute when sleep..' thought Sora. Taichi feel Sora's lips touch his cheek, but she run away to kitchen for start make a breakfast. 'what i've done? I shouldn't do it..' thought Sora but then Taichi show up near her "Hey, you shouldn't do that, you must repay it" said Taichi with messy face with softly voice but devilish tone, Sora doesn't know he mad or joking around. "Sorry.." said Sora with blush "No sorry for you..." Taichi start kissing her neck, full of passion, Sora just moaning, she feeling something different and doesn't have courage for stop him but they stopped when Sora dropped her knife down to the floor "Sorry wasting your time.." Taichi went away to bathroom, leaving Sora behind, she feel Taichi realize what he doing to her ' that weird..'. When Sora finish baked the bread, She heard Taichi open the door and went out "WAIIT!" shout Sora, she run to Taichi and out the bread to his mouth "hmph!" "you can't go out without me, wait for me ya!"

They go out to the carnival "This places really so crowded!" they try each game in Carnival. When they eating ice cream, they heard someone calling them"I know you guys are dating!" said loudly Mimi "Mimi! you're wrooong!" shout Sora with red face "but you guys always together!" "aaaah! Why people like gossip! I'm enough about this!" "Okay, I will not tell everyone about you guys, sorry bothering your date" said Mimi then run away very fast. "Mimi! I told yo..." "It's okay Sor, just forget it!" interrupt Taichi. The last one, they were riding the Wheel "Whoa! I can see the town, it's very beautiful.." said Sora happily, he just look at her and sigh."Are you really relax about gossip..." "well, I don't know.." "What if the date is true?" "What you mean Taichi?" Taichi move closer to Sora, Sora think Taichi start kissing her but then the door open.

They begin silent, they thinking what they do, when Sora turn back, Taichi already faded away.'No... Why this hurt me so much...'. The night time, she can't sleep and She thought...

'what he mean... I don't understand...why this happen...but Taichi Protective to me and really care about me, he always make me happy and conformable, his smile make my heart warm...i love everything about him...!...wait! I...love...him? that bullshit, he demon and I'm angel, no! This can't be happening, besides this is forbidden, it's impossible to think that he love me back, but... I cannot lie to myself...what he think about me...'

TO bE cOnTiNue XXXXXX

sorry for Alay words, but is this chapter interesting? which part you don't understand? tell me in review :D


	9. Chapter 9 broken heart

Finally I found it! first I would say thanks to Allah who grand my wish and then for reader who reallyyyyy patient! but then this chapter haven't being corrected so please THIS TIME NO CRITIC, f you want critic then send messages to me Okay? i promise i will fix this, just hope someone who want understand this, I'm really sorry if i really have bad part or something but then i really hope reader enjoy this chapter, don't worry, i have all the chapter and i will keep it more safe (the book who have the broken angel chapter i mean)

HoPe have nice days XD

Chapter 9 Broken Heart

In the school, she can't act normal like facing Taichi or talk to him which make him confused 'maybe she scared of me because yesterday?' thought Taichi.

"seems you and Taichi have a fight?" said Mimi to Sora, who chatting near class.

"no..."

"or jealous?" said Mimi again, getting interesting

"no..."

"then what!"

" I dunno, I the one who make trouble..."

"wha..."

RIIIIIIIIIIING! Mika was shock with this bell and throw what she hold it, everyone laugh at her.

The bell's class ringing and it annoy Mimi "ukh! I started hate this bell, see ya in break time!" said Mimi and rush to Math class, Sora prepare her book and went to Biology class,she was facing Taichi,then he avoiding him with talk to Matt "Hello Matt! We haven't talk lately, have we?" said Sora to him with fak sile, Matt was a bit surprised and Taichi become sad, and Sora choose her patner with Matt, she avoiding Taichi all time.

(Don't worry, NO SORATO COUPLE HERE! just friendship :) Taiora 4ever XD Mika will kick him if he doing something bad to Sora :P )

When Sora prepare to go home in her locker, she heard someone talk to Taichi from opposite sita "Hey Taichi! A girl waiting you in 3rd floor" said Taichi's friend "Okay, I'm coming.." Sora sneaking, she even don't know why would she doing it but she don't have choice, when Taichi arrive at 3rd place, he saw a girl standing front of him with nervous face and blushing "uuh... I'm Ayumi, from grade 8-1, I think I love you Taichi..." said the girl confessing to Taichi, Taichi just bit surprised and nerously said "uhh...thank you..." Sora saw all, she feeling hurt badly and accidentally fall and Taichi saw her "Sora!" said Taichi surprised.

Sora running to School yard with tears on her face 'how stupid I am...Taichi got a girlfriend' thought Sora, Taichi running to catch up her "Wait Sora!" shout Taichi, Sora try to run faster but it's to late, Taichi already catch her "please listen to me, why you ignore me?" ask Taichi with worry face, Sora get nervous and don't know what to say so she decide say " I'm not! I just can't stay with you again, we different Taichi..." "but..." "you only being my friend because I have the "key" so you can trick me and kill me!" said Sora loudly, Taichi become silent, surprised what she say, in fact, it make Taichi hurt, he decide to be cold person "you're right, but as you know, I never love anyone..." then he faded away, Sora realize what she say and run to her home.

When she arrive, she lying her body to her bed and begin cry out loud 'I knew it, he never love me...'

To Be ConTiNuE...

is it interesting or make you confused or not interesting? or maybe i have alot mistakes? need review for next chapter XD See You Guys!


End file.
